


Winter Wonderland

by Ukume94



Category: McReedus, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Friends to Lovers, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	Winter Wonderland

It was finally December, meaning the winter wonderland Christmas party with the cast and crew was creeping its way.  
Melissa Loves Christmas more then any holiday, having to dress warmer from the nippy air and the romantic feeling the holiday brings.  
This year she decided to wear a beautiful [red dress](https://www.dhresource.com/albu_868085062_00-1.0x0/red-long-sleeve-spandex-prom-dresses-beautiful.jpg) to put herself in the holiday spirit.  
Melissa walks through her house Lincoln following closely behind, noticing the mail laying on the floor by the door.  
With a smile she quickly picks up the mail and walks with it into the living room.  
She takes a seat on the couch, Lincoln jumping up next to her. She opens the envelopes one by one leaving the red envelope for last.  
Reaching the last envelope she opens it with a smile on her face.  
You are invited to a Merry little Christmas party, December 20th 5:00pm-10pm. Plaza Creek, Senoia, GA. Please dress in Cocktail attire.  
"It's here Lincoln, finally here." She exclaims placing her hand upon her dogs head.  
Lincoln raises his ears after hearing his name and the excitement in her voice.  
Melissa notices a small sheet peeking out of the envelope, taking her hand off of his head she pulls it out seeing the RSVP for a plus one.  
Sighing softly she looks towards Lincoln once again.  
"I wish I could take you." She says with a sigh. Lincoln watching her as she leans back on the couch.  
She would love to plus one someone but who could she bring, she knows Norman was going to be going anyway so why bother asking him.  
He always brings a date to these parties which really makes her wish she had someone to bring; so she wouldn't feel so lonely.  
She places the invitation back into the red envelope so she wouldn't have to look at it anymore, as soon as she places it on her coffee table her cell phone rings.  
She answers the phone noticing it's Lauren. "Hey!"  
"Did you get the invitation?"  
"I did, who are you going to be bringing?" She asks.  
"That part doesn't matter right now, the question is what are you going to be wearing?"  
"I bought a dress."  
"Details McBride." Lauren exclaims on the other end.  
Melissa smiles softly.  
"Okay it's a red dress, which has a large thigh cut." She answers biting her lip.  
"Ooh la la, you're going to look sexy."  
"Maybe a little." She chuckles feeling her cheeks flush.  
"For anyone in particular?" Lauren asks softly the sound of a smile playing on her face.  
"Of course not, the dress is for me."  
"Well I know that silly, but you didn't buy it thinking of someone in particular?"  
"I plead the fifth."  
"I knew it, you do still like him."  
"Well Lauren he is my friend."  
"That you wish was more then just your friend."  
Melissa knows shes right, Lauren and Melissa have been pretty close since season two. A friendship that feels like they're more like sisters.  
"Norman is probably bringing someone this year, he always does."  
"Don't worry about if he brings someone, if you really want a date I'll be your date."  
"Would you really?" She asks feeling so much better then she did before answering the phone.  
"Of course I will, no one should spend Christmas alone."  
"I am planning on drinking a lot." She giggles.  
"As am I, the back says open bar. Of course I'm going to be wasted, by the end of the night you'll probably be carrying me out."  
"I'll have Andy take you out if it gets that bad." She laughs.  
They both laugh together, Lauren clearing her throat as she tries to calm herself.  
"So what are you going to wear?" Melissa asks.  
"I bought a green dress, which I am going to look killer in!" She exclaims.  
"I can't wait, you can come over here the day of and well both get ready. I'll have you stay in my spare room with the bathroom just in case you do drink too much." Melissa begins with a smirk on her face.  
"Sounds good to me."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The 20th came faster then they thought it would, Lauren stands outside knocking on Melissa's door.  
Melissa runs through the house Lincoln running along with her as they reach the front door.  
She smiles to her friend when she greets her. "You made it!" She exclaims extending her arms to hung her.  
Lauren clutches the white garment bag in her left hand, a smile reaching her face seeing her friend and dog.  
"I did and I see little Lincoln here is also excited to see me." Lauren says as she pulls back from the hug and sees Lincoln jumping around.  
"He's always excited to see you, seems like he likes you more then me." Melissa chuckles closing the door as her friend walks inside the house.  
"I don't believe that one bit. He loves you and you know it." Lauren says turning towards Melissa.  
Melissa smiles as she watches Lincoln lick Lauren on the cheek.  
They both laugh together. "Okay Lincoln enough kisses, we need to get ready for this party." Lauren says.  
Melissa leads the way into the house and up the stairs and into the master bedroom.  
They both change into their dresses and put their make-up on.  
"Norman isn't gonna know what hit him." Lauren says with a smile on her face as she stares at her friend.  
"You think?" Melissa asks looking into her mirror wanting to believe what Lauren is telling her.  
"Of course he is, you're gonna walk into that party wearing that dress and you're going to make his jaw drop to the floor. He won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." She answers her friend before twirling Melissa around to help her feel the sexy she's bringing out.  
Lauren turns back around to put her earring on, Melissa turns back towards the mirror and nods to herself.  
"Norman isn't gonna know what hit him." She whispers under her breath to herself.  
"I'm ready when you are, I heard that they changed it up this year."  
"How do you mean?" Melissa asks placing on her earrings.  
"They found a different decorator this year that will blow the last four parties out of the water." She explains smiling widely.  
Melissa nods as she slips into her heels and fixing up the last touches.  
She walks out of her bedroom Lauren following along behind, making their way down stairs she slips into her [black pea coat](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41f-mUQk3vL._AC_UL260_SR200,260_.jpg) and turns towards Lincoln.  
"Stay put and be a good boy." She says as Lauren and her walk out of the house and towards the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They finally make it to the party, climbing out of the car and linking their elbows they head towards the building to escape the chilled Georgia air.  
Walking inside they see blue lights giving the hall a winter feeling and an [aisle](https://www.bizbash.com/content/editorial/storyimg/big/e18436image1.jpg) under trees leading into the room where the party is being held.  
They walk inside jaws dropping when they notice the difference from the other parties they've held. [Winter Wonderland](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7a/0f/4d/7a0f4d0d5e5c48184f4c254c4521ad22.jpg) was definitely a correct name for the party.  
"Holy cow, it looks beautiful in here." Lauren says as she walks further into the room.  
Melissa lost all words as she follows behind, her eyes trying to take in every detail.  
"Where do you want to sit?" Lauren asks stopping by the dance floor.  
"Where ever is fine." Melissa answers still eyeing the room.  
"Sounds good to me. How about by the bar." She jokes softly but walks towards the bar.  
Melissa follows Lauren until they find a seat near the bar but also close to the dance floor. Lauren heads to the bar right away to get herself and Melissa a drink, Melissa unbuttons her coat reviling her dress to the crowed in the room.  
"Melissa." A voice calls from behind her. She turns around to see Andy and his wife walking towards her.  
"Hey Andy, Gael. This place looks amazing right?" She starts widening her arms still not believing the look of the place.  
"It does and so do you." Gael says with a smile upon her face and arm wrapped around her husbands arm.  
"You look every beautiful tonight Melissa." Andy agrees with his wife.  
"Thank you, I really felt like getting into the holiday spirit this year." She answers  
"Well it shows." Gael says as she starts to walk off with Andy towards their seats.  
Melissa smiles to herself and turning to see Lauren making her way back towards their seats carrying two drinks in her hands.  
"What are yo smiling about?" She asks with a smirk upon her face.  
"Andy and Gael came up to me telling me how I looked very beautiful tonight." She answers grabbing the drink from Lauren's hand and taking a sip.  
"I told you, just wait until Norman gets in." She whispers in Melissa's ear and giggling like a school girl.  
As if it were like magic Norman walks through the doors.  
Lauren grabs a hold of Melissa's shoulders to turn her so she could see Norman walking in without a date.  
"He's alone." She whispers in Melissa's ear.  
"I can see that, how much have you had to drink?" She says turning to stare to her friend.  
"I had a couple shots while I was waiting for those drinks to be made." She answers waving it off.  
"Lauren, Melissa." They hear their names called turning they see Steven walking up wearing his nice suit and tie.  
"Steven, what are you doing here?" Lauren asks wrapping her arms around Steven's neck.  
"They invited my wife and I, so we couldn't say no. You're all still family." He answers smiling widely and taking Melissa into a hug.  
"It's so good to see you." She says enjoying the sight of Steven again.  
"Same here for the both of you. I miss you guys so much." He comments pulling back from the hug and looking between both women.  
Melissa glances to her right near the door Norman is talking with Andy, their eyes meeting Steven from far.  
Melissa turns away to look at her friend Steven, receiving another hug as he walks back towards his table with his wife.  
"He looks so happy." Lauren says taking a drink.  
A man walks up to Lauren and Melissa smiling kindly.  
"Hello ladies, I just wanted to reform you that you have seats on the other side of the room." He says smiling widely.  
"Please tell me it's by the bar." Lauren says.  
"No ma'am it is not but we will have waiters and waitresses walking around."  
"Works for me."  
"Where are we seated?" Melissa asks taking her coat and drink along with her.  
"I'll guild you to your seats."  
They walk with the man to their seats, Melissa and Lauren seated next to the others.  
"We were wondering why you were all the way over there." Andy says chuckling.  
"I wanted to sit by the bar. I thought it was a good idea." Lauren says with a smirk on her face.  
Melissa turns and notices Norman talking with Greg by the door, his eyes darting towards the waitress in her tight skirt.  
She turns around feeling slightly angry and jealous of the waitress, why didn't he look to her?  
Maybe she was just kidding herself thinking he would actually find her so beautiful that he wouldn't keep his eyes off.  
She grabs her drink and begins to down the brown liquor.  
"Calm down, that's not water." Danai says as she walks up wearing a gold dress.  
Melissa pulls the cup down and swallows the last bit of liquor. "My God you look stunning." She says standing to give her a hug.  
"Thanks sweet heart, you look beautiful." Danai adds pulling back from the hug and eyeing Melissa's dress.  
"Thank you."  
"Mind if I sit by you?" She asks pulling the chair next to hers and taking a seat.  
"Of course not, this place looks great." Melissa begins looking around the room again.  
"They really outdid themselves this time. It looks amazing." Danai says eyeing the room.  
"Danai, you look beautiful." Lauren says as she walks towards her to hug her.  
Melissa decides to go to the restroom to see if she needs any primping. As she walks away from the table and towards the restroom she notices Norman watching her.  
She continues to the restroom and takes a deep breath as she leans against the door.  
"He saw me." She whispers. "He was watching me." She adds.  
Standing up straight and walking towards the large vanity mirror to look at herself in the mirror.  
"Calm down McBride, you're not a teenager anymore stop getting yourself worked up about him." She says grabbing her lipstick and retouching the bright red.  
The sound of the party beginning and someone talking on a mic muffles through the door to the restroom.  
She finishes up and decides to head back towards the party and enjoy her night not worrying about Norman or if he would even care.  
Music begins to play as she walks out noticing the lights have been turned down slightly giving the room a romantic feeling.  
She walks towards the table, Lauren sitting alone sipping on a glass of champagne.  
Melissa turns noticing the others dancing to the soft music playing.  
"Where did you get the-"  
"Ma'am would you like some champagne?" The waitress with the tight skirt asks.  
"I would thank you." Melissa answers as the woman bends down to have Melissa grab one of the drinks from her tray.  
The woman walks away swinging her hips as if she owned the world.  
"I saw that look." Lauren says with a chuckle.  
"What look?"  
"The look of, I will cut you if you try anything with my man."  
"He's not my man." Melissa corrects shaking her head and taking a drink.  
"Yet."  
"Stop." She says shaking her head.  
"It wasn't her staring."  
"What? He was looking at that tart?"  
"Shh. You're being a little loud." Melissa says as she looks around making sure nobody was staring.  
"What is wrong with guys?" Lauren asks taking a sip of her drink.  
"I've been asking myself that question for years and still haven't found an answer." Melissa says sighing softly after.  
"Listen don't worry about him. Have fun tonight and let's be merry." She says as she tips her glass.  
Melissa clings her glass with Lauren's the sound of their glasses making a high pitched ding.  
With a smile she leans back on her chair enjoying the song Silent Night being played by the live orchestra in the corner of the room.  
Her eyes darting to the others dancing on the floor with their significant other, she hoped tonight she would have been one of those people tonight but reality doesn't always work the way you want it.  
Looking away towards the bar she see's Norman watching her from far.  
Lauren stands suddenly causing Melissa to look away and look to her friend in confusion.  
"What are-?"  
"Would you like to have this dance?" Lauren asks offering her hand to Melissa.  
Melissa smiles widely. "I thought you would never ask." She answers taking her hand and walking towards the dance floor.  
They both reach for the shoulder and laugh in unison.  
"I'll be the guy." Lauren says with a wink as she places her hand on Melissa's waist.  
Melissa laughs softly.  
They enjoy the music together as they move to the rhythm of the song.  
"This feels nice, you're a great dancer." Lauren smiles towards Melissa.  
"Why thank you, I just love dancing for the fun of it."  
"That's the only way I do anything." Lauren agrees.  
Melissa and Lauren turn in a slow circle, Melissa meeting Norman's eyes from far.  
"He's looking." Melissa whispers looking away to see the others dancing slowly.  
"Shh, don't worry about him." Lauren says pulling Melissa closer to her.  
"What are you-?"  
"Just feel it." She whispers. "Listen Lauren, you're a bit drunk and I think I'm going to put a limit on you now."  
"Why?"  
"Cause you just leaned in to give me a kiss and didn't realize it."  
Lauren laughs trying to cover a blush on her face.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I think you're right. No more drinking for me." She agrees placing her head upon Melissa's shoulder.  
"Don't you dare fall asleep either, you said you'd stay with me for the party so you can't fall asleep."  
"I'll try not to."  
They circle around again, Melissa noticing Norman now closer to the dance floor watching Melissa and Lauren.  
Lauren stops dancing to pull back and look to her friend.  
"What's wrong?" Melissa asks touching her friend gently.  
"I need to use the restroom." She says walking off the dance floor and to the restroom.  
Melissa stands alone on the dance floor contemplating if she should follow her friend in the bathroom to see if she's okay.  
Deciding to take a step towards the restroom, she's pulled back by her hand.  
Turning she notices Norman pulling her towards him.  
"Norman, I was just about to check on Lauren." Melissa starts trying to get her hand out of his.  
"Don't you want to dance?" He asks.  
"Not at the moment." She answers finally loosening her hand out of his, she quickly makes her way towards the restroom to find her friend kneeling in one of the stalls.  
"Are you okay?" She asks walking closer to the stall.  
"Don't come in here, it's like a scene from The Exorcist in here." Lauren says before vomiting into the toilet.  
Melissa grimaces as she makes her way to the sink.  
"What are you doing in here?" Lauren asks clearing her throat and spitting in the toilet.  
"Keeping an eye on you."  
"You don't need to, just go back out there and enjoy the party. Ill be out after I'm finished."  
"Are you sure?" Melissa asks.  
"Of course I am, I promise I'll be right out." Lauren adds.  
"If you say so, I'll be out there if you need me give me a call." Melissa says as she makes her way back into the ballroom, the song changed to Dance Of The Sugar Plum Fairy. Everyone back to their seats.  
Greg Nicotero and Gale Anne Hurd standing by the glass podium.  
Melissa makes her way to the table, Andy and Steve's eyes landing on her as she takes her seat.  
"Is Lauren okay?" Steven asks from across the table.  
"She'll be fine. Nothing she hasn't dealt with before." She answers with a smile.  
The sound of tapping on a microphone turns all the heads in the room, Greg and Gale smiling widely to the crowed.  
"Good Evening and welcome to the Winter Wonderland Ball of 2017." Gale announces.  
Everyone in the room claps and quiets down as Greg begins to speak.  
"This year we would like to appreciate all the crew that has put hard work in and award some of them for their extraordinary work." He finishes while everyone in the room claps.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the awards were given out, the meals are finally served. [Roast beef with caramelized onion gravy](https://www.gordonramsay.com/assets/Uploads/_resampled/CroppedFocusedImage108081050-50-RoastBeef.jpg), [Rack of lamb](https://www.bbcgoodfood.com/sites/default/files/styles/recipe/public/recipe_images/recipe-image-legacy-id--359522_11.jpg?itok=sif1Y--1), [Halloumi Courgette and herb cakes](https://www.gordonramsay.com/assets/Recipes/_resampled/CroppedFocusedImage192072050-50-35-Halloumi-Cakes-445.jpg) for the vegetarian's in the house. Served for dessert [Christmas Bombe](https://www.gordonramsay.com/assets/Recipes/_resampled/CroppedFocusedImage192072050-50-Gordons-Christmas-Bombe-2.jpg) and [Indulgent mini chocolate tarts with peanut brittle](https://www.gordonramsay.com/assets/Uploads/_resampled/CroppedFocusedImage192072050-50-Chocolate-Ganache-Tart-1115-web.jpg).  
Everyone sits around the tables chatting with one another and eating.  
Melissa turns when she feels a hand touch her shoulder gently. Lauren taking a seat as she holds onto her stomach as if it could help calm the ache.  
"Are you feeling better?" Melissa asks.  
"Not really."  
"Maybe you should eat something, it could help your stomach." Melissa adds as one of the waiters walks up with Lauren's food.  
"I don't know if I could even put that in my mouth." Lauren comments trying not to gag.  
"Just try eating the roast beef."  
Lauren nods as she decides to try the food.  
After what seems like an hour after finishing the meal the waiters begin to serve the desserts.  
Lauren smiles noticing the chocolate cake coming around.  
"I could definitely eat this." Lauren says placing her fork in the cake and taking a bite.  
"I can tell you're feeling better." Melissa comments with a smile on her face.  
"What? Oh yeah, I still have a stomach ache."  
Melissa's eyebrow lifts in surprise, if you're stomach hurts then you wouldn't want to eat even your favorite food.  
"Lauren, I noticed you ate your whole meal."  
"Yeah, I knew I needed to absorb the liquor."  
"I've drank just as much as you and I'm not feeling a thing."  
Lauren looks around as if she's silently asking for help.  
"Lauren."  
"Okay, okay. I wasn't really drunk."  
"What the hell Lauren."  
"I know, I just wanted Norman and you to try to get together tonight."  
"By acting as if you were drunk?"  
"Yeah, not that great of a plan cause you were more worried about me."  
"Of course I was. You're my friend."  
"I'm also your friend and I just want to see you happy. Why don't you go get yourself some champagne and go talk with Norman." Lauren says with a large smile on her face.  
Melissa makes her way towards the waitress Norman had been watching, she takes one of the glasses of champagne from her tray.  
Walking towards the middle of the dance floor to look around for Norman, she spots him across the room near one of the windows [watching her](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/be/26/6b/be266b2bdf63c6c0061307b2ea373964--daryl-dies-sexy-men.jpg) as she sips on her drink.  
Alanna walks up to Melissa, her blue dress fitting her perfectly.  
"This party is pretty freaking awesome this year." She begins.  
"I agree, they did a great job."  
Melissa glances towards the window Norman was standing noticing he's gone.  
She turns towards Alanna with a smile.  
"Alanna!" Ross calls from across the room.  
"Talk to you in a few." Alanna says placing her hand on Melissa's shoulder as she walks off.  
Melissa looks around the crowded room and smiles knowing she's in a room filled with friends.  
She lifts her glass of champagne to take a sip when she feels a hand touch her shoulder. She turns to see Norman.  
He leans into her side his lips inches from her ear.  
"You look so fucking hot in that dress. If it wasn't so crowded in here I'd let you fuck me so hard right here, right now."  
Melissa sputters and chokes on her drink. She turns with her eyes wide to look to Norman, he wears a mischievous grin.  
He thought she looked hot, Melissa's mind does back flips as she tries to hide the smile that wants to come out.  
He would let her do unmentionable things to him because he thinks she looks hot.  
Melissa smirks into her drink as she looks to Norman with flirtatious eyes.  
"How serious are you?" She asks lifting an eyebrow.  
"I'll take you home tonight and show you how serious I am." He answers.  
"Why wait, show me now."  
Norman swallows; his Adam's apple moving up and down.  
Norman grabs onto Melissa hand and pulls her with him. They walk to the main entrance women's restroom. Locking the door behind them they notice the [lounge](https://s3-media3.fl.yelpcdn.com/bphoto/wcCEfjfK_QSmmnFcY4aNgA/o.jpg) to the restroom.  
"This is as good of a place as any." Norman says.  
Lacing his fingers through her hair, he leans in taking them into their first kiss.  
Melissa moans into the kiss loving his lips moving against hers.  
She grabs his head wanting more of his kiss.  
Norman begins walking her backwards towards the couch, the back of Melissa's legs touching the couch cushion.  
Pulling back from the kiss Norman lets Melissa take a seat.  
Melissa lays down not wanting to wait any longer then she has to, Norman kneels on the couch between her separated legs.  
His hands palming her clothed leg, rubbing her leg until he finds the slit of the dress revealing her soft skin.  
"Mel, you don't know how long I've been wanting to do this with you." Norman whispers rubbing his hand against her skin higher and higher until he touches her hip.  
Norman's eyes grow darker with lust, meeting her stare with a lustful smile spreads across his lips. Melissa smiles back knowing exactly what he's smiling about, slightly sitting up from the couch she meets Norman's ear with her lips.  
"I forgot to tell you, I didn't put any panties on tonight. I thought it would make the night more exciting." She explains in a whisper. Pulling back a smidge; she bites his ear softly and pulls the lobe with her teeth.  
Norman growls at the feel of her using her teeth on him so early in their journey together. He pulls back eyeing Melissa, his hand moving from her hip to her mound. Palming her gently he uses his fingers to open her slit revealing the moisture he was looking for.  
She moans quietly bitting her lip feeling his fingers explore her womanhood. She places her hand on the side of his face rubbing his jawline with her thumb.  
Norman slips his finger inside her wet heat and thumb finding her swollen clit.  
"I'm getting you ready for me, gonna make sure you can take every inch." Norman told her as he added a second finger to stretch her to accommodate his size.  
Melissa moves her hand away from his face and races to unfasten his belt and button. Her fingers unhook the button and pull down the zipper of his black suit pants.  
She quickly tucks her hand into his pants and under his underwear, fisting his hard length into her smaller hand.  
Norman moans softly while pushing another finger within her walls, causing a gasp to escape her pleased mouth.  
She works her hand up and down his hot solid cock, her thumb rubbing the tip to collect the pre cum.  
He kisses her with a fierce passion, their tongues fighting for dominance.  
Norman thrusts his fingers faster inside her wanting channel, her juices dripping down his hand.  
"You fuckin want me don't you Mel? How long have you been waiting for this?" He asks increasing his speed.  
Melissa's breathing increases with his fingers, her hand matching his pace on her needy clit.  
"Since I met you for the quarry scene." She bites her bottom lip and sucks in air through her teeth. "Don't stop, I'm so close." She begs before kissing him with need.  
"Come on Mel, cum on my fingers. I want them to be drenched with your juices." Norman says with a seductive voice.  
Melissa cries out with orgasm, her walls tightening around his fingers.  
Norman hisses as her hand continue pumping his length, he places his hand over hers to stop her from pleasuring him.  
"You keep that going then there won't be anytime for me to show you how I feel." He says pulling her hand out of his pants.  
He pushes his pants and underware down his thights, Melissa using her heels to stop him from finishing. She pushes him onto the couch, his cock standing proud and thick against his button shirt.  
"You told me you would let me fuck you so hard tonight, well Norman I'm making sure that it's the only way it's happening. Right here, right now."  
She climbs onto his lap, ruffling her dress up to her hip she eyes Norman as he gripps his cock in his hand.  
She kisses him as she places her hand onto his making him move his hand off his own cock, she was going to guide him inside her body without his help.  
Tonight she is going to claim him as hers. She lowers herself down, the tip of his cock pressing against her slit.  
Rubbing his length against her slit she makes sure his cock is covered in her juices.  
Norman bites his lip needing her to sit on his cock, with a smile etched on her face she eases the tip into her opening.  
Gasping silently she lets his length fill her needy pussy, taking inch by glorious inch.  
Norman places his hands on both of her hips, not pushing her down but to keep her placed where they both know where she wants to be.  
She leans her forehead against his once he's balls deep, both breathing heavy at the feeling of one another together at last.  
He moves his right hand to her cheek rubbing it gently, she pulls back to look into his blue eyes. Norman gives Melissa an alluring smile before leaning in to kiss her with need.  
Melissa knew he was making sure she had enough time to get used to his size, kissing him back she decides to lift herself testing how he feels inside of her.  
Norman pulls back from the kiss to moan softly. She sit back down on his thick cock, needing more of him. She lifts herdelf back up and down his length slowly taking what feels good.  
Norman watches her every move with a leering look, her hips picking up a speed which leaves the both of them in a panting frenzy.  
Melissa wiggles her hips then cries out as she clutches her hand upon his shoulder and his hair. "That's it Mel, take what you want. Fuck my thick cock." Norman says leaning in to lick her neck and nibble against her jaw.  
She pants heavily rocking her hip against his, her fingers loving down to her clit, quickly rubbing it to match her pace.  
Norman moans at the feel of her walls tightening around his length, leaning his head against her chest he pants loudly.  
Melissa groans feeling her orgasam nearing but not reaching it quick enough.  
"Please, I can't." She moans trying to reach that peak.  
Norman pulls back seeing the frustration on het face as she tries to reach her goal, he places both feet on the floor widening his legs. He places his hands on her hips once again and begins to thrust into her.  
The glorious sound of their connected bodies smack together in the small lounge around them.  
Melissa moans loudly clenching her pussy against his cock as her release slips from her body. Crying out she throws her head back screaming as he continues pounding inside of her.  
Norman looks down to his cock watching as it fills her in and out, noticing her cum on his cock.  
That was it for him, he slams into her one last time to shoot his cum inside her throbbing pussy.  
Melissa leans against his chest panting with a smile upon her face, Norman kisses her forehead as he tries to slow down his breathing.  
"I-I think this changes things." She says while trying to catch her breath.  
"Me too." He agrees nodding his head and rubs his hand on her back. "I think I'm in love with you Mel." She pulls back to look into his eyes, a smile upon his glowing face.  
"I think I'm in love with you too." She answers biting her lip to keep from crying.  
He pulls her into a kiss to share this very romantic moment they're feeling for each other.  
A knock at the door causes them to pull back from the kiss to turn their attention towards the door.  
"Are you guys done in there? The parties been over for twenty minutes." Lauren says through the door. They look to one another and chuckle softly.  
"Did they finally?" Andrew's voice asks from the other side.  
"Duh, couldn't you hear them?" Steven answers.  
"Finally, I'm proud of you both. You deserve each other." Andy says.  
Melissa leans against Norman again this time to hide her blushing face.  
"What do you know, it was a winter wonderland." Alanna adds with a laugh.  
Norman and Melissa both laugh agreeinging with her statement.  
Years of secret glances and wanting of one another, finally becoming a reality because of a winter wonderland party.  



End file.
